Necessities
by Emeralds22
Summary: * New Chapter 2 up. Hope you enjoy. About relationship between Syd and Vaughn.
1. Five Days

Necessities  
  
Chapter 1: Five Days  
  
"I want all of you to hand in your paper by this Thursday not Friday or maybe next Monday but this Thursday, is that clear Ms. Bristow?"  
  
Ugh, another paper to write, she thought. Her attention was on the upcoming trip to Russia and the trip to Las Vegas she had promised Will because he didn't get to go on the last trip. But, most importantly she thought of the person who promised to call her when she got back from Japan, Vaughn. It had been three torturous days since she had returned from Tokyo and not one phone call. Maybe Joey's Pizza was getting sick of calling the wrong number.  
  
"Ms. Bristow, hello!!!"  
  
"Um, sorry professor. I was listening, really! You said Thursday (something about Thursday, what was it?), yep I'll be sure to have it in by Thursday." She realized that now she just had to figure out what she had to turn in Thursday. She hoped he wouldn't ask her what it was, but of course as always she was wrong.  
  
"Ms. Bristow, can you tell the class exactly what has to be turned in this Thursday?"  
  
Son of a bitch, why did he have to be such a jerk? Why couldn't he just let her go? All she wanted to do was get out of the class so she could turn her cell phone on…wait a minute! Did she remember to turn her cell phone off? (Ring, ring)… guess not!  
  
"Ms. Bristow, you know better than to come into my class with that cell phone." God, stop screaming, you'll have a heart attack if you don't, she thought.  
  
"Sorry, sorry professor, I…I'll just leave." As she made her way through the aisle and down to the door she swore the ringing was getting louder just to annoy the professor. She gave him a quick 'I'm sorry' look and passed through the door and into the deserted hall. She quickly opened her cell phone and as she was about to say sorry, a voice said, "Joey's Pizza." She sighed with relieve at the sound of Vaughn's voice as she spoke into the receiver, "sorry, wrong number."  
  
~  
  
Vaughn had been waiting for 5 days to call Sydney. First she was in Japan, and then Devlin called him into his office to speak about the relationship between him and Syd. He knew it had to be Haladki's doing! For 2 hours he listened to Devlin tell him exactly why he couldn't get involved with Sydney. When he left he was ready to explode at Haladki! As Haladki approached him with his ugly smirk he thought of all the ways he could make him disappear.  
  
"Hey Vaughn, how was your talk with Devlin?"  
  
Vaughn was about to tell him to go to hell, but then thought of another way to get the jerk of his back. "Hey Haladki, why don't we settle are differences, here and now. Let's come to a little agreement. I'll give you something that you want and you'll leave me alone about any relations I have with Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Ok, but what can you possible give me that I would want?"  
  
First Vaughn thought of what Haladki needed… a kick in the ass, maybe and inflatable doll to make up for the lack of excitement in Haladki's pathetic life. Then he thought of a civilized what that would actually get the jerk to leave him alone. "Didn't you say you wanted to go to some basketball game?"  
  
"Yeah, why, do you have tickets?"  
  
"I will…if you leave me alone after that."  
  
"Ok, ok, but you also have to go to see the psychologist too."  
  
After debating it in his head he decided to buy Haladki two ticket to the stupid basketball game and promised to see the psychologist for at least five sessions. That conniving asshole, who does he think he is anyway? Deep in thought over Haladki's miserable life and the agreement he had just made, Vaughn didn't even notice Syd walk in. He had been sitting on some old and beat up box and just as it gave way Syd ran over and caught him around the wrist to stop him from falling.  
  
"Are you all right?" she giggled, thinking of what just happened.  
  
"U..Um, I'm fine. Oh, Sydney, you're my savior!" He smiled as he watched her begin to blush.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone."  
  
"Ok, if you really want."  
  
As he began to make his way to the door, she looked up at him and grabbed him around the waist. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this? Five, five whole day!"  
  
"Do what," he shot back at her as he looked at her red face.  
  
"You'll see." 


	2. Tango!

Chapter 2: Tango!  
  
"Syd, what are you doing?" Vaughn watched as she began moving around the little room swaying her hips with a big grin on her face.  
  
"You promised! Last week you told me that you knew how to tango and you were going to teach me. So, come on, teach me. I even brought some music."  
  
Looking at her he realized he didn't know what to do. He remembered telling her that he would teach her to tango because she believed she would be going to France on a mission sometime soon, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He also hoped that she had forgotten about that promise, but of course she really doesn't forget much.  
  
"U..Um, I really am feeling kind of tired right now. Maybe another time." A much later time was what he really hoped, but this thought didn't last long as Syd quickly walked up to him and pressed her hand against his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to get out of it that easily. We are going to dance, and we're going to keep dancing until I know the tango. In fact, if I don't know the tango so well by tomorrow to fool the people I'm scheduled to meet TOMORROW, then YOU are coming with me. Got that?"  
  
"Why didn't you learn to tango with one of the SD-6 people, like Dixon? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Don't get me started. First, I did try to learn with Dixon, but he's not that good, not good enough to make it look convincing to the people I meet that I'm from France and know how to tango. And what's wrong? Well, I was going shopping, normal right? Anyhow, I walk in and there's this thing crawling around the floor, maybe a rat, or a mouse, who knows. So, I quickly try to get out of the things way and I happened to brush against an older lady. I go to say I'm sorry and she just goes off the wall screaming, 'Bitch, what do you think you are doing. I was here first, get out of my damn way.' I was in shock!"  
  
"Do you have any idea why she would go off the wall and scream at you?"  
  
"Well… maybe."  
  
"And why do you say maybe?"  
  
"Well, because I kind of parked in her parking place, although I didn't realize it until it was too late. And… I kind of squirted some mustard on her when I was checking to see if the mustard was good or not."  
  
"You check the mustard? Are you crazy? What, do you think they put bad mustard in a SUPER MARKET? Syd, sometimes I think you're losing your mind. In fact, you're making me lose my mind too!"  
  
"Hey, there were rats running around, you never know. Oh, I see what you're doing. You're trying to get out of dancing."  
  
(Beep)  
  
"No, it can't be!"  
  
"Mission?" He turned slightly away from her, hoping she wouldn't see his smile because he knew he was getting out of teaching her to dance for at least a little while.  
  
"Be right back." And with those words Syd slowly made her way past him brushing her lips across his lips. "We really need to tango!" 


End file.
